


“Oh, I don’t know, give me three seconds.”

by blue_skie_s



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, but also chaotic, really soft, they r boyfriends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skie_s/pseuds/blue_skie_s
Summary: “Wilbur, were you being serious about Dream being… well, with you, at your house, or was that all a joke?” Sapnap asks, and Wilbur laughs, hearing the creaking of the stairs, a couple thumps and crashes, and quick steps coming towards the living room.“Oh, I don’t know, give me three seconds.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 555
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	“Oh, I don’t know, give me three seconds.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ME JUST WANTING SOFT STUFF RN
> 
> MY WORKS WILL CONSIST OF STUFF LIKE THIS OR AGGRESSIVE ANGST AS I FINISH PLANNING THE SERIES SO UH YEAH 
> 
> I DIDNT CHECK THIS AT ALL ITS JUST ME BEING LONELY AND TOUCH STARVED SO I MAKE A FIC OF DREAM AND WIL BEING SOFT WHILE THEIR FRIENDS CAUSE CHAOS IN A DISCORD CALL
> 
> ITS NOT LIKE MY OTHER MORE THOUGHT-OUT FICS IM SORRYY

“GEORGE, I ALSO STOLE YOUR BOYFRIEND!”

George’s groan rings from the discord call consisting of Fundy, BadBoyHalo, Sapnap, Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Wilbur ( _ of course _ ), Phil, Ranboo, George ( _ also of course) _ , and Jack Manifold. “Kindly shut the fuck up with that joke,” he mutters, sending a glare at his webcam. Bad calls out a “language” and Wilbur simply spins in the middle of the room boredly, singing loudly to whatever the fuck is playing from his Alexa. Snickers from multiple people overlap in the call, and Sapnap’s exaggerated coo of “it’s ok to be jealous, Gogy,” in an annoyingly sing-songy, sweet tone sends the Brit into an aggressive incoherent yelling fit.

Soon, the others are just chanting “ _ fight, fight, fight! _ ” at Sapnap and George, and Wilbur’s cry-laughing from the middle of his living room, dizzy as fuck, for sure.

He almost immediately after hears a door slam faintly from further away, and he grins as he stops spinning like a fuckin’ Beyblade and turns to the small doorway just out of the view of the camera on his laptop, waiting for the beginning of an absolute fucking storm. Sapnap and George are having an extremely competitive screaming match by what Wilbur can tell, and he chuckles again, yelling a “ _ LOUDER _ ,” to the both of them as he turns down the music booming from the Alexa in the corner (“Alexa, volume 3–“)

The two get louder. Much louder.

“OW! MY  _ EARS—“ _ Tommy screeches, and the teen rolls away from his own webcam, throwing his headphones off dramatically. He watches as Fundy and Tubbo do the same, Fundy slamming his head against his desk after chucking his headphones at the floor and Tubbo falling backwards in the spinny desk chair he was using, resulting in a crash that is easily dominated by George’s and Sapnap’s screams. He also can hear Ranboo desperately trying to get them to calm down, and Jack Manifold very openly encourages their yelling. Techno also loudly groans in annoyance, and he imagines that he has his head in his hands. It’s absolute fucking chaos, and Wilbur’s  _ very content  _ with the chaos.

Another door slamming comes from upstairs, and then immediately after a thump and something falling over and a muffled curse of “ _ FUCK _ ,” and then almost immediately after there’s more footsteps. It brings a laugh out of Wilbur, and he looks back at his screen to see, somehow, someway, Tommy wrestling Tubbo in Tubbo’s room, with his webcam being normal other than the pushed-back chair and the door swung open. He’s not sure how the gremlin child managed to get into Tubbo’s house, especially that quick, considering Tubbo is a couple-hour car ride away, but he really doesn’t wanna be the cause of another round of “Feral Tommy” by asking him how he just fucking teleported or some shit.

( _ Last time Tommy started cuss-screaming at him for 20 minutes. With a “funny mic”. His ears were ringing after it.) _

Yeah, Feral Tommy does not sound fun currently. 

George and Sapnap had  _ finally _ calmed down, though, and the chaos was now passed on to everyone else as they stared into their cameras. “Wilbur, were you being serious about Dream being… well, with you, at your house, or was that all a joke?” Sapnap asks, and Wilbur laughs, hearing the creaking of the stairs, a couple thumps and crashes, and quick steps coming towards the living room.

“Oh, I don’t know, give me three seconds.”

And, as said, in the span of exactly three seconds, Dream is launching himself at Wilbur, clinging to him like a sloth, and bringing them both tumbling to the floor. Both are laughing, and shouts of surprise come from Wil’s computer. “DREAM, GET OFF!” Wilbur cackles, and there’s a signature wheeze from Dream along with a shake of the head as Dream hugs him tighter. They’re still in view of the webcam, which makes the situation  _ at least _ 10x better. He hears Tommy and Tubbo yelling in shock, and sees literally just about everyone else gape at them.

That  _ also _ means that, when Wilbur made the on-the-spot decision to pepper Dream’s face in kisses, that everybody on the call could see. 

“HOLY SHIT—  _ WOAH, WOAH, WOAH—“  _ Wilbur hears Fundy panicking, and at least three slams from his side of the call. He laughs as everybody’s voices begin to completely overlap and mix, becoming a staticky, jumbled, nonsensical mess that hurts his ears ( _ and if it hurts his ears, he’s sure it probably hurts a bit worse for Dream, because his boyfriend has fairly sensitive hearing). _

“GOGY! GOGY, HE MET DREAM BEFORE US—“ Sapnap yells, and Wilbur’s pretty sure that he just heard him smack his head against something. “I’M LEAVING—“ Following that statement, there’s the sound of the Discord leaving noise sounds, and everyone goes silent for a moment before bursting into cackles and wheezes. 

“HE ACTUALLY  _ LEFT! _ ” Phil exclaims, and Wilbur sits up against the couch, tuning out the call to look Dream in the eyes. The younger man’s eyes are shining with joy, and there’s a soft smile on his face that Wilbur soon mirrors. He gently places his hands on Dream’s pink-dusted cheeks, rubbing them fondly. In turn, Dream places one of his own hands on Wilbur’s cheek, staring into Wilbur’s chocolate brown eyes. 

“...You’re beautiful, you know that?” Wilbur murmurs, watching the way that Dream’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. He laughs breathily, and tilts his head up to look in the direction of his Alexa. “...Alexa, play Televised by HUNNY,” he says, and the Alexa says those automated lines that it always does before starting up the song. Then, “Alexa, volume 5,” is said, and he turns back to Dream and his stupidly cute blushing freckled face.

“God, you’re gonna cause me to start aggressively making out with you,” he says, voice hushed. Dream begins wheezing, and Wilbur chuckles, hugging Dream to his chest. They always would make jokes like these, and then they’d break into a fit of giggles until they were left breathless. 

“I mean, we could do that to annoy everyone else?” Dream suggests half-jokingly, and Wilbur laughs before mumbling out a “come here, hon’” and initiating a soft kiss between him and the slightly shorter man. It turns a bit more aggressive pretty soon after.

Long story short, there was a lot of shouting for at least a good 30 minutes. Oh, and Sapnap joined the call again.


End file.
